The Horror
by actionman81
Summary: Trouble brews when an uninvited guest shows up at CIU headquarters


New York City  
2016

"Your brother asked that I not let you in" the doorman warned Hayes Morrison.  
She looked crestfallen, clutching the olive plant, "Of course" she nodded, and left the apartment's foyer. Hayes walked the streets of New York City, holding onto the plant as though it were a security blanket. How foolish she could've been, thinking that her candid interview wouldn't have repercussions. "There's only one place that I can go, only one person who'll listen to me, that I can talk to" she put on a determined face and hailed a cab

In Conner Wallace's office, the lights were dim, and he leaned back at his desk chair, enjoying a much needed drink. He'd worked so hard to get Hayes back from the brink of self-destruction, and this was how she repaid him? By going off like an unmanned missile on national television?  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts  
"Come back to ask for redemption?" he grinned and looked up  
The woman standing before him was certainly not Hayes  
"Who the hell are you?" he stared her down, drink still in his hand  
"That's for me to know" she smiled, "and you – " she left the words hanging midair, purposefully  
"What is this about?" he scowled  
"You know" a smile danced on her lips, "now you tell me something. Where's Peggy?"

The cab ride had ended at the train station, and Hayes had begrudgingly suffered on the 7 train until she reached her destination. On the seat next to her was that obtuse olive plant. Thankfully, so late in the night, none of her fellow passengers bothered asking her about it, and her withering looks were like daggers from her eyes.

Conner stared at the woman. Chestnut hair, piercing brown eyes, flawless skin; he was getting a little turned on, although that could be the fear talking, "What do you want?" he reached into his pocket for his wallet  
"Keep your money" she smirked, "what good would it do you anyway?" she slipped a hand inside her jacket and removed a vial, "You've been a bad boy, Mr. Wallace" she shook her head sadly, though her smile never faded from her visage, "and you know what happens to bad boys" she flicked the vail brusquely on his desk.  
It shattered.  
However, the black liquid inside didn't spread on his desk. It loomed up like a swarm of bees and ate Conner Wallace alive  
Muffled by his screams, Dottie Underwood's voice came forth, "they get punished"

Hayes walked the distance from the train station to the neighborhood. The way she was feeling, she'd sooner kill a man with the plant she was totting around rather than risk being attacked. She glanced at the ascending numbers on the brick row houses. Finally, she found the right one. Hayes glanced around, "Sunnyside, Queens" she rolled her eyes.  
She rang the doorbell and rapped on the door, the plant sat on the stoop next to her. Finally the door opened. The man who stood behind the open door had dark eyes, dark hair, and looked half asleep  
Hayes smiled, for the first time in a long time, a real smile, "Hello, Mike"  
He stared back at her, "Hayes, hi, come on it" he glanced around outside the door, "and uh, bring your friend in, too"  
"Don't say I didn't show up empty handed" she quipped  
"Sure" he shut the door behind her, "To be honest, I'm shocked that you're here. It's been years"  
"I know" she was matter of fact, "a lot has been happening, and I – needed somewhere to go"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I guess" she sighed, feeling the weight of her feelings. She put the plant down on the floor  
"Is Aunt Harper ok, and Uncle—"  
Hayes cut him off, "Yes, Mike, they're fine, my brother's fine. Everyone's goddamned fine" she snapped at him  
"Ok" he backed off, "I hadn't heard from you in years, and now you're here" he paused, "I was just concerned- it's what family does"  
"Not all family" she said quietly  
"This isn't like you" Mike looked at her, "not the Hayes I remember"  
"That was a long time ago"  
"Hey" he smiled, "not that long, from what the news is saying"  
"Yeah, let's not talk about that" she killed the topic  
"Fine" he sighed, "It's late, and you're more than welcome to crash on the couch, but I've got work in the morning, even if you don't"  
"I didn't lose my job" she explained, "I just might've cost my boss his"  
"I've got my own views about him, and whatever might be happening" he put his hand on her shoulder, "but for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here"  
"Yeah, me too" she smiled briefly, "Night, officer- I mean, Detective" she sounded playful, finally  
"It's a good gig" Mike walked off down the hall, and Hayes heard a door close. She sat on the couch, and pulled one of the throw pillows over to the armrest and laid down. Staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts drifted away, to another time and place

1990

"Get closer together" Daniel Sousa waved one hand to the side, motioning the three subjects in front of him  
"Grandpa, this is boring" 12 year old Mike Saunders whined  
"Nonsense" Daniel grinned, "think of posterity"  
"Nobody cares about my butt"  
"Posterity" 12 year old Hayes Morrison shouted from behind her grandfather, "It means the future!"  
"But I saw Back to the Future" Mike called back  
"Sit still" Michael Sousa put his hand on his son's shoulder  
On Michael's Sousa's other side, sat Michael Carter, nearly 63  
"Now, now" Peggy Carter chided her son, "Everything shall be fine", she turned to her granddaughter, "I've wanted a photo of them for so long. I'm glad he could visit"  
"Who?"  
"My brother- Michael" she pointed him out, and smiled again at the thought, "so good to have them together for once, my three Michaels"

2016

In the present, Hayes thought back. Her granduncle was named Michael- Michael Carter. Her uncle was also named Michael- Michael Sousa, and so was her cousin, in whose row house she was drifting off to sleep in, Michael Saunders.  
"So many Michaels" she yawned

While Hayes was on her way to dreamland, Dottie Underwood was well on her way out the door. She slipped out of Wallace's office and headed down the hallway. As a fluke, or perhaps a stroke of luck, she came across a young man, slightly scruffy with a blonde slight beard that matched his hair. His suit had been nicely pressed sometime earlier, but he looked as though he'd slept in it. Exiting the restrooms, he neared Dottie. She surreptitiously bumped into him  
"Oh my gosh" her "good girl accent " tumbled out, "I am so sorry" she sounded earnest  
"Um, sure" Sam Spencer mumbled and left on his way, not realizing that his jacket pocket now held shards of the vial that had smashed on Conner Wallace's desk, the vial that had held the deadly Zero Matter which had taken his life.

In the morning, Hayes woke up, leisurely, "Let Frankie, Tess and everyone deal with Wallace's news" she stretched on Mike's couch. For everything that had transpired between them, he'd been a good cousin, and perhaps was the only family member still talking to her.  
Lazily, she turned on the television; hopefully there was something good on.  
Hayes was not prepared for what she saw,  
"Conner Wallace seemingly disappeared last night. Authorities say that he was not seen after apparently retiring to his office for some paperwork. Chemical traces found in said office lead police to suspect Sam Spencer, Wallace's right hand man and potential for the CIU position that was handed on a silver platter to Washington darling Hayes Morrison. Could Spencer be taking revenge for not getting a position that he felt that he rightfully deserved?"  
"Bloody Hell" the words slipped out of Hayes' mouth before she could stop herself. Perhaps there was something of her grandmother in her, after all.


End file.
